Humans have been only spending significant amounts of time sitting for about the last 150 years. Prior to this, we have spent most of our time weight bearing through our legs and feet. We have yet to see an evolutionary change that has adapted the human anatomy for spending a significant amount of time in a seated position.
Adjustable seating systems have been used in many applications and industries. For example, office chairs and vehicle seats often have mechanical adjustment capabilities that are intended to accommodate different body types and sizes. However, back pain and fatigue are still common symptoms among those sitting for relatively long periods of time such as office workers, vehicle drivers and equipment operators.
Improvement is therefore desirable.